


The Illusion of Innocence

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Adelia Chamomile, and her older sister Mabel, moved into a peaceful little town, called Union, in order to started a new life. Unknown to Adelia, their are things going up in the shadows she's unaware of.I'm bad at summaries





	The Illusion of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome 2018 
> 
> I'm Hope everyone is having a great start to a new year.  
> With a new year, comes new opportunities.  
> I wanted to start a new story, that I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> So basically, Adelia, and her older sister, had moved into the small, peaceful town, called Union.

Honestly, how can such a beautiful place even exist? The only conclusion, my innocent mind could came up with, that was able to serve me some comfort, was that. I was asleep.Sadly, the thought never remains, as joyful, and colorful as it should.

Soon fear, and panic, usually creeps in, along with some realization.

If I’m asleep, in my warm, comfortable bed. When will I wake up? Dreams don't lasts forever, even the most colorful, and welcoming sunset, will came to an end, but usually as my mind starts to descend further into panic, something warm, will pull me back, and free me from such thoughts, no child should be concerned with.

My older sister, would kneel down gracefully, and reached out towards me, and welcome me, into her warm embrace.

Recently, our parents had died in car crush, and my sister thought it would be best, if we moved, and had a need started. Secretly I believe we both couldn’t stand living alone in our house, too many memories. We had moved into a quiet little town, called Union, sadly I missed the whole drive, yet I don’t remember falling asleep.

Before I knew it, My sister stopped in front of a house, at the end of the block, before undoing her seatbelt, and getting out of the car.

I unbuckle my seatbelt, and open the door, before stepped out, as she opened the trunk, reached in, and removing our bags. Placing them gently on the ground, before turning her attention onto me, as I happily run up the steps leading up to the front door. By the time I reached it, I spun around on my tiptoes, to see her, walking up the steps, carrying our bags.

She smiled at my eagerness, before once again sitting down our bags at her feet, before reaching into her pocket, and pulled out her keys ring.

I jumped up, and down, as she unlocked the door, and watched in awe, as she pushed the door open,” Let see our new home," she stepped aside, letting me ran ahead of her, as she reached down picking up the bags.

The house wasn't different from the one, we left behind, when you walk inside to your right you will see, a small room, with navy blue wall, and a freshly polish wooden floor, which will serve as my sister's office. To your left a larger room, with light brown wallpaper, and grey carpet. When you walk further down you will see the stairs to the right, and through the doorway a larger room, that will be our living room, and through another doorway the kitchen.

So far, I'm not sure if their was even a point in us moving away in the first place, but I guess, she wanted a home, that will help us feel comfortable, and move on.

" Do you like it," she asked, walking over to me," I know it doesn't look like much, but after I earn enough money we can change the wallpaper, as well as the carpet, and get new furniture,"

" You already have a job," I asked, looking up at her, she frown," Well not exactly. You see, before...," she paused,"...We moved, I was able to informed my manager about our situation, and asked her if she would get my portfolio ready, in case we found anyone in need of a model,"

"...And," I asked, as I walked over to the stairs, and sat down, on a step.

" She was able to found a couple of talented Photographers, that I should give a try. Funny thing, she mentioned that one of them is someone that we know. Remember Mary?,"

I smiled," Mary here,"

She laughed," She is. She just started her career, for a while she was taking photos of plants and animal, for wildlife rescue, and Endangered Species Protection Agencies. Right now, I'm waiting for her to call, but until then, we may as well, unpack as much as we can for today. I already brought you stuff up stair, but if you don't mean. I need you to go around and...," she reached into her packet, and pull out a small notebook and pencil," Write down how many windows, doors, and rooms we have,"

" What are you going to do,"

" I'm going to clean up the kitchen, work on dinner, and then work on my office. Now run along, we're burning daylight,"

I stood up, before walking up the stairs, I noticed that, a couple of the steps made, scuttling, and creaking noises beneath my feet. I quickly made a quick note, as I enter the first bedroom.

This bedroom judging from the lack of bags, was probably going to be our guest bedroom. The walls where painted a dark shed of purple. On the opposite side was a large window, which allow small rays of light, to gentle kiss the wooden floor, through a doorway, was a bathroom, and a small closet.

" One guest room, with one window, as well as a bathroom, and closet," I told myself as I write it down in the notebook, before leaving the room, and enter the room next to it.

This room, was slightly larger than the one before, but it has a smaller window, with red wall paper with gold flowers, with white carpet, with a small closet.

After writing down my notes I had on this room, which will soon be my sisters. I walked out of it, and headed over to the bathroom, on the opposite side of the hallway.This bathroom, was alot larger then the guest one.

Next was the room, after the bathroom, which was my room. My bags where place gentle by the doorway, the room, was about the same size of my old bedroom, it had cute light pink wallpaper, with white carpet, with a nice size window.

I leaved my bedroom, and made my way down stairs to find out where our dinning room, and utility room is.

" Where the Dinning room" I asked, while I walked inside the kitchen, as my sister was cleaning the marble countertop. She stopped, before looking over at me," We don't have one. I'm not sure if we'll eat our meals here, or in the living room," 

" What about laundry,"

" In the basement," she answered, before turning the water on. 

"Oh," I quickly made note of that," Are you almost finished," she asked, I nodded," Good, dinner almost ready. We're having salmon,"

I give her a small smile, before handing her the notebook. I watched, as her read over each note," Good job. Do you like your room,"

" I love it. Thank you,"

She give me a warm smile, before turning off the sink, and walked over to the oven," Go ahead, and get wash up. I'll get everything ready,"

I nodded," Ok,"

The dinner, was the same as the last couple of nights. We sat down next to each other, at the kitchen table, every once in a while, my sister would ask me questions about how I feel about moving here. After helping washing the dishes, I made my way upstairs, and towards my room, to started getting ready for bed.

* * *

 I covered my mouth, as a quick yawn, escape my lips, while I unzipped my sleeping bag. This wasn't the first time we had to sleep on the floor. Some of our stuff haven't arrive yet, that being our mattresses, some clothes, a couple of fancy dishes, that were our grandma's, and my journal.

Funny thing is, I remember putting it in my bag, maybe I was wrong, and put it in one of the boxes, by mistake. I'll ask Mabel if she's seen it.

Running my fingers through my dark brown hair, I walked over to the window, and closed the curtains, before making my way back to the sleeping bag, and laid down, resting my head on my pillow.

With another yawn, I closed my eyes, and waited for mind to draft of into dream land, it didn't. I wasn't sure how long I was up, and honestly I didn't care, getting sleep was more important.

The sound of wood squeaking, and the cold air, would allow it.

I lifted up my head, and glanced at the door, was Mabel still up, unpacking. No, that can't be. Mabel was already fast asleep, by the time, I got out of the shower. Maybe it was the house.

I rolled over onto my side, and closed my eyes again, hugging my pillow, with a heavy sigh.

_Click_

I shot up. What was the noise?

_Click_

Panicked, I quickly looked around the room, my light blue eyes, widen in fear. Where was that sound coming from? A shiver ran down my spin, as I stood up, and run to the door, opening it, and fled downstairs, to where my sister was.

Mabel was sitting up in her chair now, rubbing her eyes, as she yawned. Once she saw me, her eyes widen, and she glanced at the clock. A look of confusion came over her face, as she picked it up,and stared at it.

" Um...Mabel, is there something wrong," I asked

She shook her head, before sitting the clock back down, and turn to face me," It's nothing," she yawn once more, before taking on a more serious expression," Why are you still up,"

" I couldn't go to sleep," I started, reaching up, and grabbed my arm," I kept hearing noises,"

Her face soften up a little, as she sighed," Adelia, I know it's hard right now. We both been through so much, and I know how hard it is to accept it, but...,"she reached down, and cupped my face," I need you be strong, alright,"

I nodded.

" The noises your hearing, are probably just the house, after all it is very old," she frown when she saw the look on my face," Alright," she give in," Go get your sleeping bag. You can sleep with me, until you feel more comfortable,"

I give her a big smile, as I jumped up, wrapping my arms around her," Thank you, Mabel,"

She giggled, as she hugged me back," Your welcome,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much  
> Let me know want you think


End file.
